The proposed study will be concerned with the relationship of some aspects of marital separation and divorce to suicide potential to the end that if such variables can be identified preventive and potentially life-saving measures can be taken. The proposed study has two phases. In the first phase, the relationship of recent separation and divorce to suicidal risk is explored. The hypothesis will be tested that persons who have undergone marital separation and divorce within one year prior to date of interview will be more likely to be rated as suicide risks than persons who are not separated or divorced, or who have been separated or divorced for more than one year. Approximately 1,000 consecutive applicants for service will constitute the sample for the first phase. In the second phase, marital separation and divorce will be considered as a process which will be examined following a model developed in crisis theory to determine whether any specific aspects of this process are associated wih suicide potential. All subjects for the study will be drawn from persons applying for help to the Benjamin Rush Centers of the Los Angeles Psychiatric Service, which are crisis intervention services. For the second phase the sample will consist of 100 applications to one of the Rush Centers, all of whom have undergone recent separation or divorce. Half of these subjects will be rated as suicidal; half (50) will be rated as not suicidal. These two groups will be compared on a number of variables which include length of marriage, emotional and realistic dependence on spouse, attitudes toward divorce, frequency and recency of contact between the spouses, recent significant event affecting separation and divorce, hostility between the spouses, the existence of triangles and alliances, and emotional satisfactions derived from persons other than the spouse. Positive findings will provide useful information for individuals and agencies dealing with separated and divorced individuals and to suicide prevention centers, "hot lines" and related programs.